


Greens and Gold

by kristsune



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, forest god!hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes looking for a Creature. He finds exactly what he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greens and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a color palette challenge on [ tumblr](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/search/greens+and+gold) It is also a companion piece to [Teacher](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5631556). Also inspired by QOTSA - "My God is the Sun". Thanks to MrsSaxon yet again for being an awesome beta.

As Will stepped off the known path he thought about when he first heard of the Creature in the forest. He had been fascinated after the first warning. He had always felt different, an outsider. He knew the Creature would understand. He had to find it. He had to know.

He pushed further into the forest it kept getting darker and more ominous. He started to wonder if he was still going in the correct direction. That’s when he heard it. Nothing that Will could put a finger on, not music per say, but not just natural sounds that emanate from the forest either. Just after recognition of what he was hearing the colors exploded in front of his eyes. Will marveled at the variety of greens that surrounded him. Emerald, jade, moss, lime, teal, olive, pine, sage, so many greens that he didn’t even have names for them all. He was in an actual sea of greens. He stopped for a moment to admire how the light dappled onto the forest floor when he felt a tug from the music. He knew he was heading in the right direction. 

As Will determinedly picked his way through the soft underbrush he became aware of a light. It was soft at first, but definitely had a different quality than the sunlight splashing down through the treetops. As the light continued to grow the path became more recognizable. Soon he came to a clearing; he knew he had reached his destination. He could just barely make out the Creature seated on a stump. It was stunning, tall with gorgeous antlers jutting out of it’s head. The beauty of it was almost incomprehensible. It was bathed in a bright yellow gold light. It felt like he was staring into the sun. He walked up the Creature and he just couldn’t stand the magnificence of it; he just knelt down and uttered two words that were barely heard in the hushed silence of the clearing, “Teach me”.

This began the age where Will lived, hunted, and loved a true Forest God.


End file.
